Is It Love?
by ladystrawberrie8
Summary: A fling turned romance between two unlikely individuals. Set in modern alternative universe. (MC X Ivan Chernenkov)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER** **ONE**

" _Ahh.."_

 _I felt him smile on my skin as soon as that sound escaped my lips. I received a not-so-gentle bite and suckling on my inner thigh as a reward._

"Name!"

The shrill voice of my cousin Samantha snapped me out of the daze I was in.

"What happened to you? Your mind is always wandering off to some other place these days. Don't tell me you left your heart in Balchand?" she said with sparkling eyes, her eyebrows moving up and down suggestively. She sat leisurely opposite me on the visitor's chair of my office.

I was caught off guard with her questions for a second but I managed to put my usual poker face back. I rest my elbows on top of the table and placed my chin on my clasped hands. "Is everything set for the event tonight?" I asked, changing the topic with a small smile.

As if on cue, her teasing expression turned into that of shock. "Oh shoot! I almost forgot, I need to call someone." She immediately opened her bag and rummaged her phone from there.

I smiled a bit at her action. Tonight we will celebrate the 60th wedding anniversary of our grandparents which called for the preparation of a huge party at our ancestral family mansion. Samantha, the most outgoing, energetic and the recognized member of our family's generation, is in charge of the event.

When she finished speaking, she placed her phone back into her bag and sighed. "I need to go. I still need to check the final preparations and of course prep myself up for the real thing. I wouldn't want James to be admiring any woman other than me tonight," she chuckled and flipped her hair to emphasize her point.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at her ludicrousness. "He's a fool if he will even think of letting you go."

I spoke the truth. Samantha is one of the most eligible bachelorettes in town. Even with her flashy lifestyle, she's not the typical socialite and spoiled brat which most people would think. She's smart, determined and hardworking. Samantha, myself and our other cousins were brought up well by our parents and other older members of our family. They made sure we live a comfortable life, but at the same time, taught us that we should never forget the non-monetary important things in life. Thus, we recognize the importance of hard work and we know how to earn our keep. Her boyfriend, James, is not so bad either. He's a young, successful businessman who is set to inherit a vast chain of hotel in the country. God knows how he put up with her antics. Thankfully, their relationship, which is approved by our family, is still as strong as ever.

"Aww, that's sweet," she flashed a big smile and then walked towards me to give me a hug and a peck on the cheeks. "You get ready early too. Who knows, you might meet the man of your dreams in this fateful night?" She winked at me playfully.

I rolled my eyes and gestured my hand towards the door. "See you later."

She chuckled. She strutted to the door gracefully and turned to me after she opened the door. "Let's go out this weekend," she eyes the documents in front of me and then my face. "Whatever's bothering you need to go away soon."

Before I could react, she closed the door. I sighed and rest my back on my swivel chair. _If only you can, my dear cousin. If only you can.._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I was awoken by a warm and bright light which, when I opened my eyes, I would realize is coming from a slightly ajar window in front of me. I am on a bed and I could feel the same soft mattress and pillow on my skin. However, something was off. I could also feel something else..something unfamiliar. I turned to my left and I almost screamed, hadn't I covered my mouth immediately with my right hand.

A handsome sleeping face, where few platinum blonde hair fell, came into view, just a few inches from mine. My eyes then went to his long eyelashes, pointed nose, full lips..where they stopped for a while. Scenes from last night flashed instantly like lightning in my mind and I could feel blood rush to my cheeks. Mentally shaking my head, I then proceeded to look down further, from his strong jaw, broad chest, his strong arm draped on my waist, well-built torso and the blanket which clothed our naked bodies.

I bit my bottom lip hard. We really did it. I haven't tried to move again yet but I could already feel that something in my body has changed.

 _Well, this is the change you wanted right?_

I silently nodded my head in agreement. As advised by Samantha, I went for this week long vacation to clear my mind off work and.. to experience the fun that mid 20s women normally have. However, in my case, I transformed into a completely different person in the past four days. Everyone who know me would definitely get the shock of their lives if they come to know. I smiled a little.

Then I looked at the man in front of me. I still couldn't believe that I did it with him, a man beyond my wildest dreams and imagination. I'm sure Samantha would shriek and give her all out support once she finds out about this.

However, my imagination stopped when I realized I am not even in a proper relationship with this man. This is just a fling, as everyone calls it. We don't even know each other's name, as I insisted it isn't important since we will soon go on our separate ways.

With this in thought, I moved as silently and carefully as I could to get up from the bed. I didn't pay too much attention to the bottom part of my body which is still hurting. I looked at my surrounding and this was when I realized I'm not in my own cottage. My eyes quickly scanned the floor to look for my clothes. It didn't take me long; I picked them up and put them on quickly. I combed my hair with my hands and when I saw in I looked OK from the mirror on the wall, I headed towards the door.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and gave the gorgeous creature on the bed one last glance. I sighed in relief and silently thanked God that he's still peacefully sleeping. I opened the door and took my leave.


End file.
